El precio del amor de hermanos
by leonatello
Summary: Sus hermanos están muy enfermos, y él no los dejará morir, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, él salvará la vida de sus hermanos. (mal sumary)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno, voy a seguir con mi fic "CON EL ALMA EN PEDAZOS", claro está. Solo que desde hace algunos días he leído varios fics donde a Leo lo hacen sufrir mucho, y decidi "cobrarme" con Mikey, por lo que pasa mi pobre Leo, ya, déjenlo…**

**Y pues, en honor a Mike Masters y a Jamizell vive y en sí a todos los que siguen mis locas historias, le pedí a Rodri que me ayudara con esto. Pensé que se iba a negar pero lo bueno es que le gustó la idea. **

**Advertencia: Rape-fic (creo que asi se dice) Lemon, Shota (también creo que asi se dice, no soy experta en el tema) si no te gusta la temática no la lean y no me maten por favor.**

**TNMT no me pertenece y mi abuelo no me quiere comprar los derechos asi que no gano Money con este fic, solo el privilegio de su atención y sus reviews que recibo humildemente.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

Como una sombra. Cual fantasma silencioso que cruza el aire sin dejar rastro. Así era él. Debía darse prisa. Era tarde, empezaba a refrescar, pero le agradaba estar fuera. No soportaba ver a sus hermanos mayores tan enfermos. Sus hermanos siempre lo han cuidado a él por ser el pequeño, es hora de pagarles el favor. Sin importar el precio.

El edificio del clan del pie se manifestaba orgulloso frente a él. Era de los pocos edificios que conservaba su elegancia y su infraestructura intacta.

Vio la ventana abierta, con la sábana negra amarrada. Sabía que lo estaban esperando. No podía postergarlo más, era algo que debía hacer, y entre más pronto terminara, más pronto regresaría con sus hermanos, y con la medicina que ellos necesitaban tanto. No hacia falta recordarse que sus hermanos habrían enfrentado obstáculos peores que este con tal de salvarle la vida a él. Él lo sabía, a ellos no los detendría nada. Así que el niño tragó saliva y subió por la ventana. A él no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar, y en ocasiones tenía métodos de castigo que no le eran agradables, pero tenía que soportarlos. Para él era cumplir una fantasía o un juego, pero para el niño era una tortura, el solo hecho de tener que ir hasta ahí cada semana, sin fallar. Porque el fallar significaba la muerte de sus hermanos.

-Llegas tarde – dijo la voz cavernosa en el interior de la habitación.

-Lo siento – dijo el niño comenzando a sentir que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Sabes que no me gustan los retrasos, tal vez deba disciplinarte como la última vez, tal vez ya te está gustando que te dé de cinturonazos – rio maléficamente, y el niño se estremeció.

Esa noche, se entretuvo un poco, pero sabía que su captor esperaba el más mínimo pretexto para castigarlo. No era como si realmente quisiera disciplinarlo, era que le agradaba, le excitaba el sufrir del pequeño. Sintió su sudor helado recorrer su espina solo bajó la mirada. Si rogaba, podía incitarlo a hacerlo, pero si no decía nada también, debía tener cuidado con sus palabras, después de todo, cuando llegaba con marcas, le resultaba muy difícil explicarle a sus hermanos que sucedía. No quería que sus hermanos se preocuparan y es que si ellos supieran lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir su medicina… ¡Dios, ni siquiera pensarlo!

Tal vez, si supieran lo que hacía, lo aborrecerían, o les daría asco. No , claro que no. Sus hermanos se odiarían a si mismo, y al saber lo que hace para conseguir la medicina, probablemente se quitarían la vida para evitar el sufrimiento del menor. Si, tanto así lo amaban sus hermanos, pero también así los amaba él, por ser como eran, y por eso debía hacer lo que tenia que haber.

-No, señor, por favo… - dijo el niño temblando, pero no pudo terminar porque él se acercó y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas lascivamente.

-No… de acuerdo… tus piernas son hermosas. Fuertes, y ese color se ve tan mal cuando está marcado de morado, pero no me gusta que llegues tarde, lo sabes – dijo comenzando a morderle el cuello.

-No, señor – dijo el pequeño gimiendo.

-Sabes como me gusta que me digas: - dijo el hombre sujetando la barbilla del niño para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-No, amo Saki – dijo el pequeño con lágrimas – lo siento –

-Bien, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para juegos y es una lástima – dijo cargando al niño y arrojándolo a la enorme cama con sábanas de seda negras. – asi que hay que aprovechar cada segundo –

El pequeño vio a Oroku Saki, su captor, deshacerse de su bata negra con el logo del clan del pie en rojo, quedando completamente desnudo. Iba a cerrar los ojos, pero sabía que él se enfadaba, así que se resistió a hacerlo, sabia lo que debía hacer, y cuando Saki se acercó a la cama, el gateó hasta quedar enfrente y comenzó a lamer el pene del mayor, soportando el asco y las nauseas. La primera vez que había tenido que hacer tal tarea se había ganado una paliza, y esa semana se había quedado sin medicina. Fue la semana que murió su padre. Su padre era más viejo y no pudo soportar tanto tiempo sin medicamento, por eso, la siguiente vez que fue le rogó y le imploró a Saki por la sustancia maravillosa que mantendría a sus hermanos con vida, y no dejó de pedirle perdón a su padre cada noche, si tan solo hubiera accedido a la petición de Saki, si no se hubiera negado y salido corriendo, cuando le pidió que hiciera eso, su padre seguiría vivo.

Pero ese error no lo iba a cometer, no iba a perder a Leo y a Rafa por su infantilismo. Así que sin chistar hacía lo que Saki le pidiera.

Comenzó a lamer el pene del mayor, y cuando éste sujetó su cabeza, tuvo que permitirle marcar el ritmo y cuando Saki finalmente eyaculó, bebió toda su semilla sin chistar

-buen chico, así me gusta – dijo el adulto, para luego sujetarlo de los hombros y colocarlo de espaldas en la cama. – Ahora no quiero usar lubricante, quiero sentirte natural.-

Y sin mediar palabra se acostó sobre el niño y le clavó su miembro en la pequeña entrada, que sin preparación ni lubricación no pudo soportar la invasión del enorme falo, y comenzó a sangrar. El niño apretó los ojos, pero no gritaría, ni lloraría, ya que a él le gustaba que llorara, y no quería que lo disfrutara. Aunque tenía que hacerlo suficientemente satisfactorio o si no… mucho dependía de ello.

A pesar del sangrado, comenzó a moverse con violencia, embistiendo cada vez mas fuerte mientras jadeaba como un animal, lamiendo y besando el cuello y rostro del pequeño que trataba de imaginarse en otro lado. En alguno de sus momentos felices con sus hermanos, como cuando eran niños y recorrían las alcantarillas a escondidas de su padre, para ellos era toda una aventura, a pesar de los regaños y tundas ocasionales que pudieran ganarse cuando su padre los encontraba. Su padre. ¡Como lo extrañaba!

A Saki no le importó y siguió mancillando el cuerpo del menor, pero no le gustaba verlo distraído, así que quiso darle variedad al evento, saliendo de él y ordenándole colocarse en cuatro patas.

El joven tuvo que obedecer, lo hizo y recargó su cara en el colchón con su entrada más que disponible. Y él comenzó a embestir sin piedad, golpeando la joven carne dejando marcas en su piel, que sanarían, si no tuviera que regresar dentro de una semana. Pero también dejando marcas en su alma que no sanarían nunca.

Luego de un rato, al parecer también se cansó de esta posición, asi que se sentó, acomodando al pequeño en su regazo, viéndolo de frente, esa hermosa cara, siempre sonriente, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de dolor e impotencia. Pero no le importó a su captor, sentado en su regazo, lo levantaba de las caderas y lo hacía rebotar en su miembro erecto una y otra vez, hasta que sintió una descarga recorrer su espina y terminó depositando su semilla en el interior del muchacho, lanzando un grito ronco de placer mientras arqueaba la espalda.

El niño sintió el caliente bálsamo inundarlo, y apretó los ojos agradecido, casi terminaba su tortura, pero sabia que a él no le gustaba que no terminara, así que el adulto lo recostó en la cama y se colocó entre sus piernas, llevando el miembro joven a su boca y comenzando a succionar y chupar con lujuria, hasta que el niño eyaculó su semilla en la boca de su verdugo.

-Estuviste increíble como siempre – dijo el mayor colocándose la bata, luego, usando su mano en un escáner, abrió una compuerta, de donde sacó dos frascos de color ambarino. – una semana ya me parece una eternidad, estoy pensando en cambiarlo en dos veces por semana – dijo de forma maliciosa. El niño agachó la cabeza sin decir nada. – toma, llévatelo y nos vemos el próximo martes, probablemente tenga más tiempo y podamos jugar –

El adulto le acarició la mejilla, y el niño no se movió. Sabía que no debía. Todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido a base de dura experiencia.

-Amo Saki, ¿Me puedo retirar? – dijo sin levantar la mirada.

-Nos vemos el martes, mi pequeño – dijo el hombre saliendo por la puerta.

El niño agarró con fuerza las dos ampolletas, luego se puso su cinturón (no recordaba cuando se lo quitó) y las colocó en el compartimento. Y luego salió corriendo.

Sentía algo pegajoso entre sus piernas, pero no quería verlo. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa. Donde sus hermanos esperaban la medicina. Dejaba que el viento frio de la noche secara sus lágrimas en su rostro y corría, no dejaba de correr y de saltar.

Cuando llegó a la alcantarilla, se aseguró de que la medicina estuviera bien resguardada y entró en el riachuelo de agua limpia. Podía usar otra entrada, pero esta le agradaba porque el agua se llevaba todas las impurezas de su piel. O al menos eso quería. Lavó su entrepierna. Y lavó el resto de su cuerpo con algunas plantas que crecían en el rio. Se frotó todo lo que pudo para olvidar esa sensación. Pero no podía quedarse mucho tiempo. Tenía que salir.

Al hacerlo, ya estaba en su casa, en el estanque que estaban en la estancia y salió, cruzando la sala hasta la enfermería.

April ayudaba a Donie con Leo y Rafa. Los dos mayores habían sido infectados con un extraño virus, mismo que había terminado con la vida de Splinter tiempo atrás.

Mikey había conseguido una cura, de alguna forma que no supo explicarle a sus hermanos, solo la había encontrado. El niño había dicho que alguien se la daba voluntariamente, pero no dio mas explicaciones, a pesar de que sus hermanos se lo habían solicitado. Pero él dijo que había sido un golpe de suerte.

Donatello le pidió que lo llevara con ese científico misterioso pero Mikey había dicho que no. Que él debía quedarse a cuidar a los mayores, y que debía confiar en él, después de todo, no era tan difícil conseguir la medicina.

Donatello conocía a su hermano, y sabía cuando éste mentía, pero el joven genio tenía muchas otras cosas que preocuparse, como la salud de sus hermanos mayores. No quería que murieran como su padre, y es que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no había logrado conseguir aislar los componentes del químico que les llevaba salud a sus hermanos.

-¿Porqué no le dices a tu amigo científico que me pase la fórmula química de la medicina? – decía por unésima vez Donatello.

-Ya te dije que no quiere - dijo Mikey encendiendo el televisor en la sala.

-Dame la dirección, tal vez yo lo convenza de pedírsela – insistió el de morado.

-No le gusta ser molestado – dijo automáticamente el menor, y es que no era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación.

-Mikey, todo esto de tu amigo científico es muy extraño, seguro…¿Seguro que todo está bien? –preguntó el joven genio.

-Claro bro, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? – dijo el niño con su natural sonrisa ¿Qué crees que podría pasar? –

-Yo… - pero no pudo seguir ya que el sonido de alerta de sus máquinas llamó su atención. – es Leo, sigue con fiebre, voy a darle algo más. Dile a tu amigo que la medicina empieza a perder efecto, y que necesitamos que suba las dosis – dijo el genio regresando a su laboratorio. Estaba cansado, y no tenia caso discutir con Mikey, sus hermanos lo necesitaban, y cuando estuvieran algo mejor, descansaría, no había dormido en un par de días y estaba llegando a su límite.

April se acercó al niño también y le acarició la cabeza.

-Mikey, no se que tengas que hacer para conseguir esa medicina, pero estoy segura de que tus hermanos te lo agradecen.- dijo la pelirroja para irse a ayudarle a Donatello.

-Nada del otro mundo, April – dijo el niño, y cuando la chica entró en el laboratorio, el niño no pudo retener más sus lágrimas – nada del otro mundo.-

* * *

¿Que les pareció? quieren asesinarme? YO quiero asesinarme...

espero sus reviews.

Leonatello fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Ey, banda! soy yo, Danny. Mejor conocida como Leonatello. (¿Conocida? si, como no) me da gusto volver y perdon por perderme tanto tiempo. Estuve estudiando, si, volví a la escuela al fin. Ya pude recuperar algunos de los años perdidos y estoy decidiendo que carrera puedo estudiar. Pero gracias a mi Rodri del alma pude continuar con esta historia, que pensaba fuera un one shot pero he visto que muchos piden continuación por eso decidimos divagar y pensar y darle continuidad y satisfacer los deseos de los que claman "Venganza".**

**Terminaré lo antes posible, igual el otro fic que solo me falta ajustar detayes para subirlo. Gracias por seguirme, se siente bien, y gracias por el apoyo. Y sin más los dejo con el fic. Cabe mencionar que han pasado cosas en la serie que me gustaron y por eso también me tardé por incluirlas en el fic.**

**Las tortugas Ninja son propiedad de Nickelodeon y sus creadores Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman. Este fic es sin fines de lucro. solo para divertirme.**

**Que comience el show;**

**ADVERTENCIA: LENGUAJE SEXUAL EXPLÍCITO EN VARIAS OCASIONES. TAMBIÉN ESCENAS DE GOLPES Y TORTURA A UN MENOR. VIOLACIÓN. SI NO LES GUSTA NO LO LEAN.**

* * *

Seis meses de tortura. Seis meses de que su pedadilla empeoró. Desde que Saki y su grupo habían logrado derrotar al ejército e imponerse en la sociedad, las cosas iban de mal en peor. No había empleos. Había gente muriendo de hambre en todos lados. Los pocos que lograban conseguir un empleo eran explotados y recibían cantidades miserables de salario. Pandillas por todos lados asaltaban a cualquier persona que anduviera en la calle. La gente tenía miedo de salir, e incluso en sus propias casas era peligroso estar. Tanto delincuentes, como otras personas con hambre entraban para robar comida e incluso agua potable. La ciudad estaba en un apocalipsis de terror y miseria.

El único edificio que mantenía su estructura y belleza era el edificio que pertenecía a Oroku Saki. El edificio del Clan del pie.

Mikey contemplaba la ciudad arriba de un edificio con las paredes llenas de grafitis. Cerca de ahí había un pequeño parque con columpios y otros juegos. Ocasionalmente había algunos niños. También en la cancha de Basquet Ball. Pero ahora tanto el parque como la cancha estaban solas. Los columpios estaban abandonados y rotos, la ruleta se había caído. Los toboganes no tenían escaleras. Todo era un caos.

Mikey sintió un doloroso nudo en la garganta. Si sus hermanos estuvieran bien, probablemente las cosas en la ciudad serían diferentes. Es terrible, pero no pudo continuar.

Sentado en la orilla del edificio dejó correr sus lágrimas. Extrañaba a sus hermanos. Mucho. Tenía muchas ganas de saber como estaban Leonardo y Raphael. De ver a Donatello, con sus largas explicaciones y sermones. No le importaba que su hermano le regañara, le gritara, incluso que le pegara como en ocasiones hacía. Los extrañaba. Pero no podía volver.

Tocó el par de frasquitos en su cinturón y el nudo en su garganta se intensificó. Estar tan cerca de sus hermanos y tan lejos a la vez. Su mente viajó al momento en que Oroku Saki le hizo una nueva propuesta.

_Flash back_

-Mi pequeño, abrázame – gimió Oroku Saki sin dejar de embestirlo violentamente.

Mikey, aún con la vista nublada, obedeció. Colocó sus manos por la espalda del mayor hasta llegar a los hombros. Al parecer el toque le agradó porque incrementó la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas. El menor solo apretó más los ojos.

Saki empezó a obligarlo a ir ahora dos veces por semana. Y siempre era lo mismo. Juguetear un rato con él para luego tener sexo de todas las formas que a su enfermo verdugo se le ocurriera. Ese día llevaban más de dos horas sin parar. El jovencito deseaba terminar ya. Que terminara o morir, cualquier cosa.

Pero Saki levantó las piernas del chico y las colocó en sus hombros, empujándolo aún más. Doblando a la joven tortuga de modo que sus rodillas estaban cerca del rostro.

-Aaagh – alcanzó a gemir el chico. Siempre trataba de no hacer ruido alguno, pero en ocasiones no podía evitarlo.

-Si,… dime que te gusta – dijo lascivamente Saki, pero al no obtener respuesta, empujó con violencia, enterrándose un poco más - ¡Dilo! ¡Ahora! –

-Me... me gusta – mintió el menor. Y es que sabía que si no hacía lo que Saki le pedía, podía molestarse.

-Te gusta ¿qué? – dijo Saki con sadismo.

-Lo… lo que me hace – Mikey luchó porque el nudo en su garganta desapareciera.

-No me convences – Saki se incorporó aún dentro de Mikey y lo miró con firmeza. Sujetó la cara del joven mutante y presionó sus dedos. – Dilo. Di que te gusta lo que te hago y que quieres más. ¡Ahora! –

Un par de lágrimas calientes recorrieron la mejilla del niño.

-Me… me gusta lo que me hace… me gusta lo…- dijo con dificultad, pero Saki lo abofeteó.

-Dilo bien – ordenó.

-Me gusta mucho que me coja. Que me coja fuerte y duro. Que me haga sangrar. Que se corra dentro de mi y me llene. Y que me haga correrme yo también. Me encanta sentirlo dentro, sentirlo salir y entrar, me encanta ser su esclavo y hacer lo que me pida, y satisfacerlo en todo. Me encanta y quiero estar así toda mi vida – dijo el niño la frase aprendida duramente.

-Lo sé – dijo Saki riendo con satisfacción mientras mordía el cuello del niño dejando una marca, para luego eyacular en el interior del muchacho.

Saki se levantó y se puso su bata. Luego, cuando Mikey se levantó para irse, lo detuvo.

-No te vayas. Debo decirte algo.-

Miguel Angel se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo.

-¿Qué quiere decirme? – preguntó el niño nervioso.

-Que cada vez me gustas más. Disfruto mucho estos momentos contigo y he decidido que te quiero de planta aquí conmigo – dijo de modo casual, pero el niño se estremeció.

-¿A qué se refiere? –

-Que ya no quiero que regreses a eso que llamas casa. Quiero que estés disponible para mí las 24 horas del dia. En ocasiones tengo muchas ganas de cogerte y es media noche, o no te toca venir ese dia. Así que te quiero aquí. Ya dispuse una habitación para ti con todo lo que a un chico de tu edad le puede gustar: televisión, videos, juegos, juguetes…-

-¿Qué? ¡No! No voy a quedarme – dijo el niño, pero luego cambió el tono de su voz – maestro.-

-Te quedarás y es definitivo – ordenó Saki.

-Usted... usted sabe que mis hermanos me necesitan y yo debo ir con ellos -dijo el niño comenzando a agitarse.

-Veré que alguien les lleve el medicamento. O puedes ir tu y volver. Pero tú te quedarás aquí conmigo para que yo…- dijo Saki terminando de vestirse.

-¡NO! NO me quedaré. Ya bastante tengo viniendo dos veces por semana en vez de una. No quiero, no lo haré – dijo agitado, pero recibió una bofetada.

-¡No te permito que me hables así! Gracias a mí, tus hermanos están vivos y vas a hacer lo que quiero. Te dejaré ir solo una vez al mes para llevarles medicina suficiente. Y puedo hacer que Karai te consiga noticias de ellos, pero te quedarás aquí.-

-No… no lo haré. No quiero – dijo Mikey cayendo de rodillas tanto por la impotencia como por el miedo. Sabía que a Oroku Saki no le gustaba que le negaran nada. Tampoco que le cuestionaran sus órdenes. Acababa de hacerlo enfurecer y eso le traería consecuencias y lo sabía.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Saki se acercó al muchacho. Mikey tenía la mirada en el suelo, pero Saki colocó un dedo en su barbilla y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos – Te hice una pregunta ¿Qué dijiste? –

-Que no… que no quiero quedarme aquí. No quiero hacer lo que dice. Pero es que tengo que ir con mis hermanos y…- comenzó a decir pero Saki volvió a abofetearlo.

-¿Te atreves a contradecirme? No fue una petición ni una sugerencia. Fue una orden y la vas a obedecer. ¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme al respeto de esa forma? Al parecer necesitas que te discipline, ¿No? Al parecer el inútil y patético de tu padre nunca te dio un correctivo lo suficientemente bueno. Ese estúpido nunca supo hacer nada bien – dijo con veneno el adulto. Pero Mikey se enfureció y se lanzó sobre el hombre.

-¡NO HABLE DE MI PADRE! ¡ÉL ERA UN GRAN HOMBRE Y USTED NUNCA PODRÁ IGUALARLO! Todo el odio que le tiene es por envidia, por celos porque sabe que él era mejor que usted en todo.-

Mikey sintió un torrente de agua helada inundarlo. Acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo. No lo pensó. Actuó sin pensar. Guiado solo por la ira. Sabía que tendría que pagar su osadía, solo esperaba que Saki no se enfadara y lo matara o peor, que le quitara la medicina a sus hermanos.

Pero Saki gozaba demasiado al joven mutante. Su estrechez, su calidez. Así que no iba a matarlo.

-Tienes agallas, y eso me gusta. Pero no me gusta que me falten al respeto. Así que recibirás tu castigo, luego irás a dejar a tus hermanos su medicamento y luego regresarás para recibir otro castigo. Y si no lo haces iré por ti. ¿Qué harían tus hermanos si supieran como has estado consiguiendo su medicina? –

Los ojos de Saki brillaron con maldad pura al ver la cara del pecoso mutante palidecer.

-No, por favor – gimió el niño.- no le diga nada a mis hermanos -

-Eso creí, ahora, ven aquí – Saki movió su índice para indicarle a Mikey que se acercara. El adulto se sentó en la cama y se colocó al niño en el regazo, y luego sin mediar palabras, comenzó a nalguearlo con fuerza. Mikey apretó ojos y dientes. Su parte baja ya dolía por las embestidas pero ahora los golpes con la palma abierta de Oroku Saki le picaban mucho. El niño comenzó a llorar. Luego sintió que Saki se levantó, pero puso al jovencito de rodillas en el suelo con el pecho sobre la cama. MIkey miró atrás y vio a Saki sacar un cinturón de cuero del armario.

-Por favor,… no – dijo el niño con la respiración agitada – El cinturón no, maestro, por favor. Lo siento, lo siento-

Mikey tenía miedo de los golpes. Pero lo que más temía era que sus hermanos vieran las marcas en su piel

-Shhh, cállate. Sabes que te lo mereces. Luego de esto irás a tu casa, te despides o haces lo que quieras y vendrás conmigo. – dicho esto empezó a golpear una y otra vez la piel verde claro con el cinturón. Mikey lloró y mordió la sábana, desesperado por que el castigo parara. Varios de los golpes fueron con la hebilla y aún así el monstruoso Oroku Saki no cesó su castigo hasta sentirse satisfecho. Luego de un rato paró. Arrojó el cinturón en la cama y con las manos apretó los glúteos morados del niño. – Si, me encantas. Ahora chúpame hasta que me dejes satisfecho –

Mikey no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Con la cara llena de lágrimas se giró y comenzó la tarea encomendada hasta que Saki se corrió en su boca un par de minutos después, dejándose caer en la cama.

El adulto, satisfecho, le indicó irse.

Mikey se levantó y salió por la ventana.

Esa tarde su corazón se aceleró. Llegó a su casa y estaba en silencio. Donatello probablemente estaría descansando. Casey y Abril le ayudaban con las tareas y de vez en cuando, los humanos lo habían visto como alguien que no hacía nada por ayudar. Donnie iba a dormir esa noche mientras Casey y Abril cuidarían a Rafa y a Leo. Sería fácil llegar a la casa y poner las ampolletas en el lugar de siempre. Lo difícil sería explicarle a su familia que se iba.

La luz se encendió. Donatello pudo escucharlo.

-¿Mikey? Estaba preocupado. ¿Estás bien? Tardasde demasiado – el genio vio los golpes en la cara del niño - ¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste problemas? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te atacaron? –

-Ya cesa el interrogatorio, bro – dijo Mikey despreocupadamente – estoy bien, no pasó nada.

Pero Donnie no era tonto. Se acercó a revisar al niño, y Mikey dio media vuelta para alejarse de él, pero al hacerlo, se arrepintió, ya que le mostraba a Donnie las marcas en su piel.

-¡Santa ciencia! Mikey, ¿Quién te hizo eso? Ven, déjame curarte – Donatello tomó la mano del menor – parecen golpes con un…-

-¡Ya cállate, Cerebrother! – dijo de mala gana – no es nada, estoy bien. Y también estoy harto de su sobre protección, no me pasa nada. Y estoy harto de este ambiente lleno de tristeza, por eso me iré. Buscaré otro lugar donde quedarme porque me deprime ver a Leo y Rafa enfermos, tú agobiado y Abril y Casey viéndome como a un inútil. Ya no quiero estar aquí, encontré otro lugar donde quedarme y solo vendré de vez en cuando. Toma – le dio la caja con el medicamento – debe durar. Si ocupas más vendré pronto. Adios, Donatonto – Mikey corrió.

Donatello no pudo alcanzarlo. El joven genio estaba sorprendido, y también muy cansado.

-Hermanito, no me engañas. Algo te pasa – dijo para sí – temo lo peor. –

-¿Qué pasa, Donnie? – dijo Abril entrando a la habitación. La pelirroja estaba en la enfermería cuando la discusión de los menores empezó y entró a ver.

-Es Mikey, Abril. Temo que esté haciendo algo… peligroso para conseguir el medicamento. Creo… creo que incluso tenía una marca en el cuello, una marca de… - Donnie no quiso seguir. Admitir que su hermanito tenía un "chupetón" era demasiado.

-No te preocupes, Donnie, descubriremos que pasa, pero por ahora, Rafa ha estado convulsionando y Leo vomitó todo. Lo de Mikey puede esperar. –

-No estoy tan seguro – dijo Donatello.

-Vamos Don. No hagas caso. Mikey es un desconsiderado al causarte problemas, parece que no ve que Rafa y Leo están enfermos. ¿Y cómo va a verlo si se la pasa afuera tan seguido? En serio, es un inútil que no ayuda en nada. El que debería estar enfermo es él para que no cause tantos problemas –

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! – gritó Donatello empujando a la pelirroja y levantó su mano a punto de abofetearla. Afortunadamente su auto control pudo más y se detuvo, pero siguió viéndola con odio puro. –Él no es un inútil. Tiene un problema y no he podido hacer que me lo diga. No he podido darle la confianza para que me permita ayudarlo. Y tú no tienes derecho a hablarle así-

-D… Donnie – dijo Abril consternada.

-Abril, tú… tú me gustas mucho. Demasiado. Y creo que siempre lo has sabido, pero antes que nada están mis hermanos, y no te permito que digas eso de Mikey ni de nadie. Ahora, si no te importa, iré a cuidar a mis hermanos. No tienes que quedarte, si no quieres. Comprendo si quieres marcharte –

Donatello no esperó respuesta de la chica de sus sueños, y se dirigió a la enfermería

Mikey llegó al edificio del clan del pie. Esperaba ver a Oroku Saki, pero encontró a Karai. La chica mutante lo miró con desprecio.

-Llegaste. Es bueno, Destructor está esperando a su puta – dijo con malicia y el niño la vio con lágrimas en los ojos azules.

-Si, como sea.- dijo Mikey sin ánimos de pelear.

Karai lo condujo escaleras arriba. Había una enorme habitación. Una cama King size en medio. Alrededor consolas de videojuegos, una fuente de sodas, máquinas de dulces y juguetes, muchos juguetes. Al fondo un armario. Mikey no quiso indagar en su contenido, si lo habría hecho, hubiera visto muchos atuendos diferentes.

-Toma – dijo extendiendo una computadora portátil – Oroku Saki creyó que te gustaría tener uno de estos aparatos. No te hagas ilusiones de contactarte por internet con tus estúpidos hermanos, ya que los chat's y redes sociales serán vigiladas. Ábrela cuando me vaya. –

Karai salió de la habitación dejando solo al niño, que una vez solo comenzó a llorar hasta quedarse dormido. Luego de un rato despertó. Por curiosidad comenzó a recorrer el lugar. El armario tenía trajes de príncipe, astronauta, cavernícola. Algunos muy humillantes de colegiala y princesa. Mikey cerró la puerta con fuerza. Luego se sentó a curiosear en la computadora, abriendo un archivo al empezar que decía: especialmente para Mikey. Introduzca contraseña correcta.

Mikey se quedó pensativo. ¿Cuál sería la contraseña? Karai no le había dicho nada, pero algo le hacía desear abrir el archivo. Luego de unos momentos, Mikey no aguantó la curiosidad y decidió tratar de abrir el archivo, que solo decía como ayuda de contraseña: "Algo que tenemos en común".

Mikey pensó: "Ninjutsu". Pero no abrió el archivo. "Artes marciales", "Nueva York", pero luego pensó que Karai no era de Nueva York, era de Japón. "Mutágeno". Tampoco. Luego se recostó. Karai era extraña. Desde su mutación parecía haber olvidado que su verdadero padre era Hamato Yoshi y no Saki. Entonces se le ocurrió: "Hamato Yoshi". No. Tal vez… "Splinter".

¡EUREKA!

Un pequeño archivo se abrió. Notas pasaban velozmente:

-Hola, Mikey,

-perdona si te llego a insultar. Tengo cambios de personalidad.

-Tal vez es debido a la mutación.

-Ocasionalmente tengo momentos de lucidez que no duran.

-Comprendo que lo que te hace Saki es terrible, y quiero ayudarte, pero no se como.

-Creé este archivo. Si Saki lo ve le daré otra contraseña y aparecerá otra cosa.

-Si llega a venir y estas viendo esto, presiona el gato blanco de la orilla y se eliminará.

-me juego la vida al hacer esto pero una vez me dijiste : Soy Miguel Ángel, tu hermano

-Nunca tuve hermanos, y al saber que alguien tan puro como tú se preocupaba por mí, se sintió bien.

-No tenemos más tiempo, solo puedo decirte que conseguiré la cura definitiva para tus hermanos, Stockman la tiene.

-Y en cuanto a Saki, solo podemos hacer una cosa:

-Matarlo.

-¿Qué haces? – la voz cavernosa de Destructor se escuchó en la puerta, y el pequeño presionó el dibujo de un pequeño gatito blanco en la orilla, el archivo comenzó a desaparecer y se convirtió en un juego.-

-Solo… solo juego -dijo nervioso el niño.

-Déjame verte – Oroku Saki se recostó al lado del pequeño, que trató de conseguir el hilo del juego. Parecía uno de esos juegos de alinear figuras. Saki comenzó a besarle el cuello – Me da gusto que al fin estés aquí, para mi.-

El adulto comenzó a acariciarle las piernas y luego subió y comenzó a acariciar su intimidad, primero suavemente, luego de forma brusca y desesperada.

Mikey soltó un gemido de dolor cuando el adulto presionó la zona donde esa mañana le había golpeado y Saki sonrió con malicia. -Oh, si, ahora recuerdo. Fuiste un niño malo. Debo castigarte así que deja de jugar y ponte de pie…-

_Fin del flash back._

Ese solo fue el inicio de su tormento. Seis meses. Seis meses de lo mismo. A pesar de la elegancia y los lujos que conllevaba vivir en el edificio del clan del pie, Nada comparaba su casa. Extrañaba su vieja y desordenada habitación. La sala donde solía ver la televisión con sus hermanos... sus hermanos. No había tenido muchas noticias de sus hermanos. Solo sabía que estaban bien, y que seguían recibiendo la medicina. Pero Karai no le daba pistas más claras acerca de su mensaje, aquel que no había logrado ver completo. Hasta esa noche. Cuando estaba a punto de regresar a la torre Saki, un cuchillo pasó cerca de su rostro. Con habilidad ninja lo esquivó y el arma se clavó en la torre de agua. Mikey lo observó. Tenía una nota. La abrió para leerla:

_"Esta noche. Saki debe morir"_

Reconoció la caligrafía de Karai. Un sentimiento de miedo y a la vez alivio lo invadió. Si todo salía bien, probablemente esa noche sería libre.

* * *

Dedicado a mi amiga Mike liz masters, Haoyoh Asakura y Billie Jean Hummel, espero que se acuerden de mi.

Tambien para Jamizell, Maria Luna y para toda la banda, espero no me hayan olvidado.


End file.
